


Caffeine Crush

by ackleogy



Series: Coffee Shop [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackleogy/pseuds/ackleogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the career-driven businessman, and Jared is the new Starbucks barista that he falls for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsrobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobinson/gifts).



“I hear you. I hear you!”

Jensen groggily wakes up to his phone’s default ringtone as it vibrates loudly on his $600 wooden nightstand. The damn nightstand he had purchased from Crate & Barrel earlier last month that the store associate exclaimed that a professional gentleman like him needed to have to style his bedroom just right. Pretty sure she just pulled a fast one on him, but even he has to admit it’s pretty stylish.

Jensen slowly stumbles out of bed and onto his feet as he stares at his phone which brightly reminds him that it’s 6:30 in the morning and how much he did not want be up at this time. Why the hell would anyone want to start a meeting at 8 in the morning in the first place? Most people can’t even deal with each other so early in the morning. It seems more counterproductive than anything, but he grabs his phone and turns off the alarm before the ringtone drives him crazy.

He doesn’t understand the point of spending so much money on the new iPhone if he’s only using it as an alarm. He has a work phone that a majority of the people contact him through. Plus, he’s too busy to talk to any of his friends or family, but he can’t helped but wrangled in on the bandwagon for getting all the newest tech items that come out every year.

But, there is something on his phone he loves more than life itself:

The Starbucks app.

Having a Starbucks under his apartment was one of the biggest selling points to him when he first bought this apartment in downtown Austin. It saves him the trouble of having to make his own coffee every morning, and with the new ordering function, his drink is already hot and ready when he gets down there, allowing him an easy pick up to make his daily commute down to the office.

Jensen orders his usual, a Venti Americano with an extra shot… actually, let’s make that two shots. He needs the extra pick-me-up… and sets up a 7:30 am pick-up time. He showers, shaves, and dresses in his finest Hugo Boss suit (nothing wrong in dressing up to meet the CEO in hopes of a promotion) before he grabs his briefcase and heads down.

This Starbucks is quite popular due it being in the hub of most office buildings, which is why he orders from the app to avoid the dreaded one hour wait time for one drink. When he walks in, there are so many people already that he is itching to just grab his coffee and go. It’s so early in the morning, and he’s already so done with people right now with everyone screaming their coffee order, and he’s not even at the office yet. His phone buzzes with an email from his boss, and Jensen looks down to answer it. He makes his way to the pick-up counter, and he can faintly hear the barista asking for his name, and he loudly yells “Jensen Ackles,” not taking his eyes off the screen.

 _Damn it!_ _Why the hell would you schedule the meeting 30 minutes earlier? Now I’m already late._

“Here you go. Have a good day,” a quiet voice relays to him. He grabs the familiar paper cup that radiates warmly in his hand. Jensen goes to take a sip from his coffee and turns to leave before he takes a look down and realizes the Grande cup in his hand.

“A Venti is a large, asshole!” he yells at the barista.

He hears the sound of a drink shaker being knocked over, the sound of ice and liquid being spilled over the counter and onto the floor.

“Oh sh—“ Jensen hears before the barista catches himself and turns around back toward him, and he instantly feels guilty for yelling at the man.

This is the first time he has ever seen this barista, so he’s assuming that he must be a new hire, and he would notice if someone like him was working because god damn is he attractive. He looks to be around his age, maybe younger, around 6’4” is his best guess, nice built and wide torso from seeing how tight his Starbucks polo looks, long legs, and his hair looks so fluffy and silky that he just wants to run his fingers through it.

_Begging to be pulled a little bit maybe... I wonder if he’d be into something kinky like that._

The barista also has the most gorgeous eyes he’s ever seen with flecks of green and blue like the sea, and he feels he can just stare at them for hours late at night snuggling, but there is a hint of fear in them from his outburst, and he hates that he was the one who put it there.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, sir. Let me fix that real quick for you. I’m sorry. This is my first day, and I’m just learning all the drink orders and such, and I don’t even have a name tag yet, and I don’t even drink coffee, and I—“

“Hey!” Jensen tries to calm the panicking barista. “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it. Hey… how about you just pour my cup into one of the larger ones right there, which are the Venti cups by the way, and top it off with hot water, and we’ll call it good, okay?” Jensen winks and he watches the tall barista blush for a second before he staggers off to correct his mistake. Jensen knows he has the charm to make any man or woman weak in the knees, but it’s nice to see it still has the same effect on this man too.

After a couple of minutes, the barista walks over carrying his corrected drink.

“Here you are…” he pauses, taking a second to read the receipt again. “Mr. Ackles. Thank you so much for your patience, and I’m so sorry for that mix-up. It was my bad, but it’s no excuse.”

He goes to hand the coffee to Jensen. “Careful… it’s hot,” the taller man warns, and Jensen can’t help but giggle because no duh, but it’s so cute that he’s watching out for him. Their hands brush for a second, but it feels like an eternity, before the barista smiles, and it almost feels that everyone in the shop is gone, and it’s just the two of them in their own little world.

“So, what’s your name if you don’t mine me asking?”

“Isn’t it the barista that asks for your name? Not the other way around?” the barista laughs, and Jensen can’t help but smile at the ray of sunshine in front of him and those damn dimples that will be the death of him someday. He just knows it.

“Jared,” he smiles.

“Well, Jared… I hope to see you more often,” Jensen winks and stares at the taller man for a second more before making his way out of the crowded coffee shop and down the street to the office. He goes to check his watch.

_Damn it! I am so late! There’s no way I’m getting that promotion now._

Jared is already ruining his life, but he’s already imagining what life would be like with him in it.

_Yeah, we met through the Starbucks app._

Well, there’s a first time for everything.


End file.
